Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Approved Archives: :Approved Archives 1-5 :[6] [7] [8] Declined Archives: :[1] Fire That Blazes Through Trees (CG) ~ For Approval -- 18:24, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Define eye depth. 09:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 16:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the overall shading? Reups -- 18:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the shading everywhere but the > front leg and the tail? Sorry but I really can't make it out anywhere else still.. (and namely, with this source, I would think at least a little shading at the bases of the belly and chest, more on the < leg, and something to define the shape of the face). Could you perhaps define the stripes, as well? They seem to blend into the pelt. Also hey, can you reupload for my comment on the 26th? The upload doesn't show you uploaded, even though you commented on here saying that you did :P Reups For the 26th sorry I forgot XD Could I have a comment for this version?-- 16:16, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Can you go ahead and do the comment I left on the 27th anyway? I still think it needs all of that even with this version. Reups -- 12:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) why he look at ground he look sadThe M on his head looks too.... perfect? I think making it less straight and more curvy will fix that. 22:29, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Petal of Tall Flower (TB) ~ For Approval -- 02:10, June 24, 2017 (UTC) add shading depth to the front legs. 09:43, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 16:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you define/expand the shading everywhere but the front legs? Reups -- 18:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Can you give the facial shading some shape? (as in, can you have it splinter off the lineart to cup the neck, therefore shaping the face, as it appears to just follow the lineart all the way across on this) Also hey, can you reupload for my comment on the 26th? The upload doesn't show you uploaded, even though you commented on here saying that you did :P Reups For the 26th sorry I forgot XD Could I have a comment for this version? -- 16:17, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Can you go ahead and do the comment I left on the 27th anyway? I still think it needs all of that even with this version. Reups -- 12:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Lighten the neck shading a little. 22:34, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Glow of Setting Sun (CG) ~ For Approval -- 20:28, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you define and expand the shading? Reups -- 18:56, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Can you smudge out the mud to make it look more like mud? (it just looks a little like brown patches imo) And also, can you vary the flank stripes some, and make them a little more realistic? I know you're going off the dropbox, but the stripes on the flank are look a little like tiny, disconnected straight lines vertically up and down the flank, and the same thing horizontally with the ones on the front. Perhaps try curving a few of the edges, or making some thinner or thicker, or even tapering the stripes to make them more stripe-like. Also, I do think that with this source, there would be at least a little shading at the base of the chest, and some on the belly as well. I also think the shading still needs to be defined and expanded, because I can't tell the difference from the last upload, and I can barely make it out here or on mobile. Also, there's waste between the paws and I think a little eye depth could be added. (sorry for the wall of text) Okay ignore the crossed out part - the upload history doesn't show that you uploaded when you just said Reups... so your edit didn't go through, or you just didn't upload, so can you repost the upload from that comment please? Reups For the 26th sorry I forgot XD Could I have a comment for this version? -- 16:18, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Can you go ahead and do the comment I left on the 27th anyway? I still think it needs most of that even with this version, and also to expand the light on the legs some Reups -- 12:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Vary the sizes of the stripes some. 22:35, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Flint ® ~ For Approval colors from that other image that I accidentally made the first go around Define > earpink. 05:36, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Addertooth (Star) ~ For Approval Oh hai. 17:21, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi! How ya doing? XD lighten the shading on the < side of head and neck a little. 05:25, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Flowerheart (W) ~ For Approval 05:31, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Flowerheart (Q) ~ For Approval 05:31, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Can you add a stripe or two more in that empty spot on the belly? The warrior seems to have some there, so to match Flowerheart (star) ~ For Approval 05:31, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the < earpink?